Once upon a Hollywood
by SummerDaze2010
Summary: Title sucks, Lissa D is Hollywood's most loved & talked about party girl along with her best friend Rose. What happens when Lissa's concerned family send strict, tough bodygaurd Dimitri to keep an eye on her. Is everything all it seems? My first fanfi
1. Chapter 1

"Meet Lissa Dragomir. America's sweetheart. She walks into the coffee shop today the picture of the girl next door, with her long legs that reach up to her armpits, her super model tall frame and flowing white blonde hair (natural!). She's dressed down in a white tank top and low slung faded denim jeans, with sparkly pink flip flops peeking out from underneath.

And yet there is still something magnetic about Lissa Dragomir. Whether it's the pale skin, even in the height of the Californian summer, or the way that when she looks at you its like you're the only person who matters to her, its about time I found out…"

"God, Liss, seriously!" Rose tossed the magazine back onto the sofa in frustration. "I told you not to flirt with that guy. He's practically now in love with you!"

Lissa glanced at Rose's refection in the mirror. She was pacing up and down, her long dark pony tail swaying with each step. Lissa frowned. "He's hardly in love with me. He bought me a coffee, that's all. We had a nice chat. He asked to see me again."

"NO!" Rose froze for a moment before turning sharply to Lissa. Slowly walking over to the other girl, until she was beside her, looking at both their reflections in the mirror. She smiled for a moment, thinking how little either of them had changed in the past ten years. They were both easily recognisable from their photos back in junior school. Liss tall, fair, gentle. And herself…Well, certainly a lot more curvy than she was back then, but she still had the same tanned skin, dark eyes and long dark brown hair.

"Sweetheart," Rose tried gently, keeping her eyes on Lissa's reflection in the mirror. "I know he probably seemed like a really lovely guy. You both got talking, am I right? He made you feel like you've known him forever, and that you could tell him anything?"

Lissa nodded meekly, not meeting Rose's gaze. Hearing it said out loud now, she could hear for herself how silly it all sounded, and wondered once again why she always fell for these lines.

"That's his job, Liss. He's a journalist. He writes about celebrities like you for his living. Can you imagine his luck if you accidentally let something slip? He'd probably never have to work again. And he knows this. You can't trust these guys. No one in this town. They're all out to hurt you, destroy your career, make themselves look better. Its not like back home."

Rose sighed. She missed home. As much as she's wanted to get away from the mountains, the cold and the snow of Montana, she always found a certain peace there that she never seemed to have anywhere else. Especially not this god forsaken town.

Not that she was complaining. Hell no. She couldn't wish for a better life for herself. She got to live in an amazing apartment that overlooked the beach but was still a short walk away from some of the most amazing shopping in the world, she was recognised most places she went, always bumped for reservations and given freebies. And best of all she got to share it all with her best friend.

Her best friend. America's sweetheart as she had recently been known as. Liss, as Rose had called her since the first day of kindergarten. All of this, this whole life really was because of Lissa. And Rose still couldn't really work out where it had all started. One day they had been at home in Montana, the next they were on the plane to L.A. with one suitcase each and absolutely no plan of what to do once the plane had landed.

As luck turned out, they found a small but cute apartment to rent, Rose done bar work and Liss was 'spotted' by a casting director and snapped up to appear in his next film. Lissa's sparkling personality as much as her natural talent had won everyone over, and here they were now. 19, as loaded as they liked and living it up in L.A.

Hell no, Rose had nothing in her life that she could complain about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lissa glanced up at Rose in the mirror. She was pacing, and that was never good. "I know. It all sounds so silly now. You know how I get carried away sometimes." That didn't really seem to please Rose. The opposite, infact, she now had the two deep frown lines in her forehead that Lissa and recently come to know so well. Lissa put down the hair brush and turned to Rose, she hated seeing her worry like this. "I was thinking I might not do any interviews for a while anyway…You know, keep a low profile, create a bit of mystery."

Yeah, that had done it, a broad grin broke across Rose's face, erasing the frown lines and instantly transforming her back into her best friend.

"You, Vasilissa Dragomir, couldn't keep a low profile if your life depended on it."

"Huh. And you could, I suppose?" Lissa mocked outrage

"Fair point." They both knew that Rose had the reputation as the biggest trouble maker in tinsel town.

"Anyway, I got given a bunch of clothes from that magazine today"

Rose smiled and it reeked of sarcasm. "How nice for you."

Lissa flung a stray coat hanger in Rose's direction. She missed, comically so. "I got given a beautiful red dress, its absolutely gorgeous, strapless. I think there's actually a waiting list for it at the minute. It's not my size, but if you're going to mock I might just take it down the charity shop."

"God, I love magazines sucking up to you. Show me!"

And just like that the tension that had been there was gone. One by one Lissa got all her new freebies out to show Rose, who helped herself to most of them. They got ready to go out for the night, laughing and joking just like they had done back in Montana. Only this was different, better. And Lissa was right, the dress was gorgeous. A red Herve Leveger bandage dress with no straps. It skimmed the tops of her thighs and teamed with her brand new black patent leather spike heels, it looked just the right side of trashy.

As Rose was finishing off curling her hair, Lissa's mobile rang. Looking at the caller display she hesitated before turning it off. It was her aunt calling. She knew she should probably answer, that they worry about her, particularly after reading some of the things that were written about her. But…Well, she couldn't put up with their worrying right now. It made her feel guilty, sometimes so consumed with guilt she didn't know what to do . But the longer she left it, the harder it got. She'd call them tomorrow, she promised herself.

Rose walked back into the room and Lissa felt a stab of envy. She looked sensational. The dress hugged all her curved, curves that Lissa herself had only ever dreamed of having. Her skin was golden from all the time spent outside, and her long, dark hair loosely curled and glossy.

Rose gave a twirl. "How do I look?"

Lissa smiled at her friend. "If you think Adrian will keep his hands off you looking like that, you're delusional."

Rose smiled back sweetly "Adrian will keep his hands off me because he's terrified I'll kick his scrawny ass." She took a swig of champagne straight from the bottle. "You don't look too shabby yourself, Miss American Sweetheart. Hardly the girl next door now are we?"

Lissa was wearing a pale pink dress that would be more like a tshirt on anyone else, yet on Lissa it looked dressy yet extremely casual. She blushed lightly and shrugged, holding out her hand for the champagne bottle. "Car will be here in fifteen minutes. Open another one?" She held up the bottle, and encouraged by Rose's mischeivous smile finished the contents of it as Rose set about opening another bottle straight from the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heading into the club for another of Adrian's reasonless party's, both girls turned heads as they accepted the glasses of free champagne.

The lights were dimmed, the only light inside coming from the thousands of candles that had been positioned around the room, looking as if they were twinkling. The waitresses that were carring trays of smoked salmon blini's and Crystal, were, in true LA fashion, wearing nothing other than leopard print bra and pantie sents with a matching suspender belt, fishnet suspenders and sky scraper heels that put Rose's to shame.

Taking in the scenery, Rose turned to Lissa, "You can tell Adrian organised this, can't you? Do you think he personally found out if the girls had boob jobs?"

"Now Rose, must you always think so low of me?"

Rose and Lissa, still giggling, spun round to come face to face with the man himself, dressed to match the waitresses in a silk leopard print night gown with a deep red lining, tied loosely at the waist to reveal his suprisingly toned stomach, which looked suspiciously smooth and as it someone had rubbed oil over it.

"Oh really, Adrian. Dressed like that what else are we supposed to think? All you need is a cigar and you'll be Peter Stringfellow back in his prime." Lissa chided him

"You both look gorgeous," Adrian continued, ignoring Lissa's comment and kissing them both on the cheek. His hands lingered around Rose's waist, sliding over her hips and moving down before she could step out of his way.

"Hands, Ivashkov. Or I will hurt you." She smiled flirtatiously at him, although there was no doubting she meant her words.

"Oh I'm hoping one day you will, I just know I'd love it." Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed two more glasses of champagne off a passing waitress. "So what do you think of my party?"

"Its very…you." Rose began as she took in the draped black satin, huge, bed like cushions scattered around the floor, and the 'cosy' dark corners. She smirked.

Spotting someone coming in behind them, Adrian made his excuses and left, after promising a dance from each of them later on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whatever you think of him, you can't deny he throws a kick ass party." Lissa slurred, spilling her cocktail as she danced.

Rose threw her head back as she swayed her hips in time to the music, knowing every set of male eyes were on them both. "I don't think much of him." She shouted back above the loud music.

"You two would be so perfect together though!" Lissa squealed, stumbling and tripping slightly as she reached for another cocktail off the tray of a passing waitress, downing it in one.

"Liss." Rose gave her a look. Although she was slightly tipsy and buzzing herself, she was nowhere near as drunk as Lissa.

"What?" Lissa feigned innocence, hauling herself up onto a high table, that Rose had no doubt Adrian had placed there for this exact use. From this angle, with Lissa waving her arms in the air and rocking her hips to the music, Rose had the perfect view up her dress. An image that she just knew would make it into all the magazines and gossip websites tomorrow.

Sighing in defeat, the phrase 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' floated through Rose's mind as she too hopped up onto the table - a lot more elegantly than Lissa had.

The girls got a lot of attention, dirty dancing together up on the table, Rose could see the flash bulbs going off, her plastered on grin fading slightly as she thought of what the headlines would be tomorrow. They'd only just managed to dispel that horrible rumour circulating that Lissa had a cocaine habit, and this wouldn't help. Oh well, that couldn't be helped now.

Not a lot was going through Lissa's head. She was happy. Happy that she was having fun, happy that she wasn't having to worry about her family and most of all, happy that Rose seemed to be relaxing, enjoying herself and joining in the fun for once. She did briefly worry that she couldn't seem to stand very well, but quickly brushed that off, blaming her shoes and posing for another photo.

Soon enough, she felt big, warm hands on her hips and a male body pressed up against her back. She pressed her body back against his and continued to dance, enjoying the warmth that his body provided. She tilted her head back so she could see him. Not bad, she though smiling to herself. She was sure she'd seen him in some Australian daytime soap opera on TV. She continued to dance with him, not noticing Rose shaking her head and climbing down off the table.

Wandering over to the bar to get herself a drink, she no longer felt the same thrill that she has earlier knowing that almost everyone was watching her. Standing by herself at the bar, she knew he was there before she saw him.

"Don't look so down, baby. Just 'cause Lissa's dumped you and you don't have anyone to play with. You've always got me."

Rose snorted, still not turning to look at him, "Ivashkov, if you and me were the only two people on a dessert island, I'd still much rather play by myself." taking a sip of her drink, she finally turned to look at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Now that," he leered at her, "is something I would love to see."

"To see how its done?" She raised her eyebrows, turning to lean against the bar and watch Lissa.

"You know just as well as I do that I'm no slacker in that department." He winked at her, but is smile faltered as he saw her expression and glanced over to where she was so intently watching. Then he understood her troubled look. Lissa stood on the table, dress just skimming her crotch, three men dancing around her, she was obviously drunk, swaying all over the place as she dirty danced and people took photos. "She's a big girl, you know." Adrians voice softened.

Rose looked back at him, surprised to find a look on his face that she would actually class as caring. Huh. That was new. She didn't really know what to say in response. "I know…Just, you know how she is. She's got things with her family at the minute. Her uncle's really ill, I know it's killing her. And this is her way of coping."

Surprising her even further, if possible, Adrian laid a gentle hand on her arm. "She's got you. You're strong enough for two of you."

Not knowing what to say anymore, Rose turned back to her usual sarcastic comments. "Well, Ivashkov. Heartfelt moment over, how about that dance?"

"I knew you'd cave in. Everyone does eventually."

"I think you might find that's called rhypnol. And it doesn't actually count."

"Just admit it. Arguing with me is the most fun you've had in years."

And as much as it pained her to admit it, he was right. Not that she would ever let anyone know.

**A/N**

**I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, subscribed, whatever! I really never though it would make writing so much more enjoyable!**

**I have an outline but no set plan so if you have an ideas, anything that you would like to happen or any suggestions, let me know and I'll see what I can come up with**

**And, the best news, only a few more chapters and we will have introduced a rather moody, attractive Russian…**

**Please review, not only does it make me happy, it motivates me to get more chapters up :D**


End file.
